


bedroom waltz

by keeping_your_distance



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_your_distance/pseuds/keeping_your_distance
Summary: Tasuku was offered a role in a neighbouring theatre company where he's needed to dance. Despite his athleticism, he has no experience in dancing and is almost convinced that he doesn't have a dancing bone in his body...He decides to try and pretend that he's dancing with someone else and a certain person comes to mind.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	bedroom waltz

"No, that doesn't feel right..."

Tasuku recites the footwork once again, his eyes switching back and forth from the laptop and the mirror. He was willing to do this role that he's been offered by a neighbouring theatre company but now he's not sure that he'll be able to present the best dancer that he can show. They insisted that he was perfect for the role, and he could only ask for more time to think about it. Now he's been held up in the training room for who knows how long, but it doesn't look like he'll get the hang of it any time soon.

With a deep breath, he poses his arms in the air before him. One hand on an imaginary waist and another out to the side. The instructor in the video begins to clap the tempo and Tasuku takes a couple of steps forward, his eyes locked on his footwork through the mirror. He feels... awkward, his sense of gravity and pace seems off and he can tell that all he's doing is endless rough spinning and strutting without any grace. If he wasn't talking about himself, he would've said that he was rhythmically impaired.

Tasuku takes a deep breath. "Maybe if I'm imagining myself doing it with someone I know then maybe it'll work." He murmurs the idea to himself, walking back to the laptop at the centre of the room. He starts the video from the beginning of the countdown and takes a couple of steps back and closes his eyes. He finds it easier to visualise it when he does.

_'It should be like this... I think?'_ He can imagine someone say, just as confused as he is. It's strange for a figment of his imagination to have its own personality. Tasuku places his hands on the imaginary person's waist and his other hand out, pretending that he's holding the weight of a hand.

The figure laughs. _'Aren't you a bit too far? It feels like our arms are hovering.'_ Tasuku brings the figure's waist closer and they smile in approval. _'Yeah, that's better.'_

The instructor in the video begins to count their claps and Tasuku quickly brings himself back to the present. His eyes stay closed and proceeds to step forward and then to the side, constantly taking consideration of how his partner's weight could drag behind. He straightens his back and reminds himself that the arm on their waist is to maintain the distance between them.

_'Doesn't this remind you of the cultural festival in high school? You found it difficult dancing around the bonfire too.'_ The figure spurs a conversation and Tasuku recalls the memory. Surely it wasn't that too long ago.

He remembers that almost everyone in the drama club had already joined the circle and danced around the bonfire. The size of the fire was smaller than expected but not small enough to down the festive atmosphere. It was the student's reward for successfully finishing the culture festival, and the energy and laughter during the closing event were just as loud as it was during the day.

'As _soon as we finished the curtain call, we dropped everything and changed to our uniforms as fast as possible and ran straight to where the bonfire was. We didn't even have time to wipe off our makeup and people from the basketball club laughed at the animal prints on our faces.'_ Tasuku hums at the memory and decides to pick up the pace. He spurs a yelp from his imaginary partner and it brings a spring in his steps.

He remembers the high that he felt from their performance that they had just finished and he wanted to join in, but he didn't have the slightest idea how to and decided to simply enjoy with the lively scene before him. When and where did the others learn to practice it? Come to think of it, how did he join it in the first place?

_'_ _Do you remember Tachan? You were all fidgety just staring at them that I just had to drag you in. We almost held everyone up because you and I kept stepping on each other's feet.'_ With a single mention of his childhood nickname, his mind finally puts a name to his dancing partner. The image of Tsumugi materialises with his face looking at the direction they were dancing, and a smile that he has reserved for nostalgia stretched sweetly across his lips. He's been seeing it more often when Tsumugi talks about them to the other members. It's a face that Tsumugi makes when he talks about the two of them and nobody else. It gives him a tingly feeling inside.

He makes an uncomfortable turn and accidentally leans too far on one side, disrupting their dance. Imaginary Tsumugi turns to look at Tasuku looking almost angry but breaks into soft laughs, resonating close to his ears. _'I guess some things stay the same.'_

Tasuku chuckles, "Let's hope not."

"Hope not what?"

Tasuku flickers awake from his dancing trance, his sense of reality returning as he sees the person that he pretended to dance with standing by the door. He massages the back of his neck, ignoring how strangely heated it is. 

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." He says, walking back to the laptop. The video had already ended and it was already halfway through the next. "I got an offer to do a special featured role in another troupe's performance but... it's taking longer for me to get the gist of it."

"I think you've got the basics right. I'm not too sure myself but it looked nice the way you did it just then," Tsumugi chimes in with a compliment. Tasuku looks at him, a little uneasy.

"...How long were you standing there for?"

"From the time you hummed to yourself."

How long ago was that?! Tasuku panics a bit inside. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I didn't want to disturb you in the middle of it...not when it looked like you were enjoying it," Tsumugi tells him. "That's the waltz, right? You were never one to learn dancing that easily, not even back then. You should've asked someone to help you."

"At this time?"

"Well, I was wondering where you were since you weren't there when I finished taking a bath, so I wanted to check up on you. I figured you were making yourself busy here." Tsumugi starts to take off his shoes and coat and sets them aside. "Now that I'm here, you can practice with an actual person. You probably won't call it a night until you're satisfied."

Tsumugi stands in the middle of the room with his hand resting on his hip. Tasuku takes a deep breath and plays the video from the beginning before standing and meeting him in the centre. "Do you even know how to dance the waltz?" Tasuku asks.

"I've seen it in a drama that I've watched a while ago but my memory's a bit fuzzy," Tsumugi replies, a smile growing on his face. "But it's fine since Tachan is teaching me."

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice..." Tasuku reaches out. "Alright Tsumu, right hand."

When Tsumugi goes along with his hand out, Tasuku holds it away from their body. He takes a step closer and wraps his other hand on Tsumugi's waist just like how he imagined it moments ago. This time he can test on an actual body frame instead of hovering over nothing. ...Has Tsumugi's waist been this small?

"If I remember correctly, I think we have to be chest to chest but not too close for us to touch," Tsumugi tells him as he looks at the space between them. He takes it upon himself to close the gap in half a step and Tasuku almost lets out a gasp in surprise. 

"Like that... I think?" Tsumugi says, looking back at the video. "And then... your hand. It shouldn't be on my waist," Tsumugi holds Tasuku's arm and lifts it higher to his rib cage. Tsumugi's arm returns to his starting pose, resting snugly on Tasuku's. He nods to himself in approval, "That's better. What's next?"

"We start with your right foot back. We'll try dancing in a box first and since I'm taking the lead here, I'll take it slow."

"For you or for me?"

"...Me."

Tsumugi takes his moment of honesty with a soft laugh and Tasuku can't help but start feeling a warm mood developing. Tsumugi recollects himself and starts the dance and Tasuku follows. "Open, side, close. Open, side, close..." Tasuku says his steps out loud for Tsumugi to dance along with. "Open, side close. Open, side, close..."

He looks at their form at the mirror. 'Oh, so that's what it's supposed to look like', he thinks as he looks at the way both their feet slide to the side and meeting their heels in a closing position. Knees bend a little low when you step to the side. Rise up a bit and repeat. Keep the back straight and never lose posture of your outstretched hand. He continuously lists the details that he needs to consider the next time he dances.

After the second round around the box, Tasuku's arm on Tsumugi's back starts to feel less heavy and his legs are preemptively anticipating the next step. Not only is Tasuku finally getting used to it, Tsumugi's quickly catching up to him. He tugs their outstretched hands, feeling a hint of confidence overcome him.

"Hm? Wha-" Tsumugi says before Tasuku starts to go astray from tracing the box. He bumps on Tasuku's chest a few times and his steps are slowly going out of sync.

"Tsumu," Tasuku pats on his back and his partner looks up from the wide gap between them. "Don't look down and keep your back straight. Relax and lean back a bit on this arm if you need to."

Tasuku pulls him to slim the gap. Tsumugi takes a deep breath, "...Okay."

They start again, "Open, side, close... Open, slide close..."

Tasuku guides him through each step of the way. He starts in a small circle, now angling their feet so that they're able to turn with every step, seeing a different view of the training room past each other's shoulders. Eventually, the circle becomes bigger as Tsumugi starts to relax. "That's better." Tasuku softly tells him. The video that played in the beginning was long finished and an unknown track lets itself play out loud.

If Tasuku was honest, he would say that dancing with Tsumu was a breakthrough. With his help, he finally understands where his centre of gravity should be, the distance between them, the almost swing of the legs and most importantly, how easy it was to dance once he synchronises with a partner.

It reminds him about him and Tsumugi and the way they naturally match each other's lines and expressions. It's a relief to feel that bit of synergy being at play here too. He's having a bit of fun taking the lead role, feeling himself becoming satisfied with every step and change of angle they both took. He doesn't bother with the small dips and rises at this point. He just wants to match his feet to the music, syncing himself not only to his partner but to the track as well. They tread with a steady comfortable pace, completely different from when Tasuku had tried to practice this alone. He needs to thank Tsumugi for that.

When Tasuku thinks that he's familiarised himself with the overall pace and feel for the dance, he figures that they should turn in for the night. He looks at Tsumugi, "Hey Tsumu--" but stops.

Tsumugi hasn't spoken a word after he started doing his own thing. Tasuku's focus was always to the mirror and on matching their steps that he had forgotten to check up on Tsumugi. He's holding the genuine person but what's he's seeing couldn't be any more unbelievable.

Tsumugi looks relaxed... too relaxed. His eyes were closed and his head is drooped a little slanted to the side, bobbing softly to every step and turn. His steps continue to follow but Tasuku thinks that because they were going at a slow pace, Tsumugi started to doze off and his body went autopilot.

This isn't a delusion! Tsumugi is actually leaving it to him to lead and fell asleep!

It's so ridiculous, he can't help but laugh quietly so as not to wake him up. How can an adult be so adorable? He pulls Tsumugi closer and when most of his weight leans against his chest, he can feel Tsumugi fall deeper in his sleep.

Tasuku has to bend down a bit before lifting him a bit higher, his arm now wrapped around his waist to keep him from slipping. The tips of his hair are still wet, and the sweet smell of shampoo lingers close. He takes another deep breath, impressed at how composed he is in this slight dilemma. 

He doesn't want to shake him awake so he rides out the waltz and slows to a stop by the wall. He lowers himself to the floor with Tsumugi sleeping peacefully in his arms. Tasuku keeps him upright with Tsumugi's back leaning on his arm on his propped leg. Tsumugi's head rests against his chest, undisturbed and ignorant of the flustered crisis Tasuku is currently having by himself.

"Tsumu," he faintly calls out his name but he was only responded back with quiet breaths in his sleep. "...Once you fall asleep, it's hard for you to wake up, huh. It's always been like that." He pokes Tsumugi's nose and pinches his cheeks softly. He wriggles a bit and settles his head closer to Tasuku's neck. How cute. "I guess some things do stay the same."

He places a chaste kiss on Tsumugi's forehead before pulling himself up from the floor and the sleeping beauty on his arms. When there was no sign of him waking up, he leans again for another kiss on the top of his head. Despite his stature, Tsumugi is lighter than Tasuku originally thought. He had the same thought from when he carried him during that time he had a fever.

He walks his way to their room, leaving everything in the training room as it is.

"Huh? That's not Hisoka." Izumi spots them, looking Tsumugi in his arms. "It's unusual to see Tsumugi like this, is he alright?"

"He just went off and fell asleep on his own," he chuckles. Izumi perks up at his expression but doesn't say anything. "If it's okay with you, could you close up the training room and bring Tsumugi's shoes and coat over? My hands are kind of full right now."

"No problem," she says with a smile before heading straight to the training room.

He makes the trip to their room without meeting anyone else. Izumi hurries silently up to them with a coat and shoes in hand, opening the door for them. "Thanks."

"I did see something that I don't see every day so it was a pleasant surprise," Izumi says, putting away Tsumugi's things. "I'll be heading to my room now, good night you two."

"Good night." He says to Izumi who gave a smile before closing the door.

Tasuku makes it up the stairs safely and plops Tsumugi down and under his sheets. He pulls away but stops when he sees Tsumugi's hand softly pinching his shirt. He pulls it away, placing another kiss on the knuckles before bringing it to Tsumugi's side.

He props his head by the ledge, taking a short moment to look at the wonder that is his childhood friend. It's a strange feeling, just sitting there and complimenting the dark blue contrast of his hair surrounded by the white sheets. His long eyelashes, and his lips slightly open. The little exposed area of his neck down to the curves of his collarbone... Tasuku snaps back to reality and pulls the blanket just a tad bit higher. He settles back and focuses on counting Tsumugi's little puffs, feeling himself calm down with every exhale. His other arm reaches out to sweep any strands away from his face.

"Thanks for helping out," Tasuku whispers before making his way down the stairs and turning off the lights. When he's ready to lie down, he glances on the other side. No response. That's good, he wouldn't know how to react if he was awake. He goes to sleep almost forgetting his struggle with the waltz if not for Tsumugi's meddling. Instead, he welcomes the memory of the bonfire dance of that night in his sleep. 

Little did he know that Tsumugi was awake since the moment Tasuku pinched his cheeks in the training and was too embarrassed to open his eyes until the bedroom lights turned off. Tsumugi lies in his bed, hands covering his face hoping that it would help cool down the flush of heat residing in his cheeks and ears. He's amazed at his own acting, really, the nervous tremble reaching to the tips of his fingertips and the warmth from where he kissed sinking under his skin.

"Tachan, you're such a kissing monster..."

**Author's Note:**

> My debut fic for A3! yayy
> 
> I actually started en since the mystery event, and of course, being the childhood friend/acting partners/everyone else ships them pairing. You can't tell me to not ship them. Tsumugi is precious... and Tasuku's out here doing his best.
> 
> This fic was purely for my self-satisfaction;; My sis was watching something and there was a couple dancing and my mind went full-on tasutsumu and I wasn't able to sleep until I wrote most of this haha (also the title says bedroom waltz but they didn't dance in their room.... I wanted to but it ended up like this xD)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Good luck on the upcoming Into the Night event!


End file.
